


血夜火车杀人事件（4）

by Liyizhan



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyizhan/pseuds/Liyizhan





	血夜火车杀人事件（4）

血夜火车杀人事件  
Crossover  
4.  
大皇宫。玉佛寺。丹嫩沙多。

只要你肯，曼谷的浪漫，可以从日升到月降而不落。秦风上次来的时候，吃的还未尽兴，这一次是捞圆了吃，从水果Shake吃到香兰叶鸡蛋烧，从炒粉吃到绿豆糕，各色风味，无一不足。秦风一笑，露出两颗虎牙便是少年意气。午饭两人相对着吃，唐仁偶尔抬起头看见秦风露着虎牙大快朵颐的吃相，总觉得有种他长不大的错觉。

小摊人来人往，远处几个青年在放鞭炮，青烟红片，一道喧嚣，唐仁吃饱喝足，一边看着秦风吃，一边暗自琢磨着昨晚的噩梦。他忽然觉得口袋沉甸甸的，随手一摸，原来是出门时随手摸进口袋的寻龙尺，和几块叮铃啷当的零钱。

远处，一头大象披着华彩的纱丽，被人驱使着走来。鼻子一扭，送出飞镖，准星歪了，砸中镖板边缘。驯象人不很满意，用鞭子狠狠抽了大象几下。彼时驯象人远处的形貌同近处玩鞭炮的青年的身影叠在一起，影影绰绰，不见真切，那青年又梳着半蓬松的发型，看起来十分柔软，笑着肆虐，神色渐渐地在唐仁眼中同那个暗夜的男人交织起来。

他口袋中的寻龙尺不可名状地动了动。

梦起来的时候，人的脚步就飘了，一步一步软绵绵，踏在云巅，享受轻飘飘的自在，和随时跌堕的惊惧。就像他和黄利辉发生的那些事，体感充足却缺乏实感，啃噬痛极却不真切。

那个糟糕的夜晚结束后，黄利辉在第二天早上独自消失。唐仁本以为是什么露水情缘，只当被狗咬了一口，往后照旧做他的马仔，泡他的夜店。

没想到黄利辉是黑夜的小偷，那之后暴雨来时的深夜，他会从各个角落入侵唐仁的房屋，宛若翻过院墙偷情一般自如而悄然，或迂回婉转，或单刀直入，又在第二天一早情人迷迷糊糊睡眼朦胧之际悄悄离开。

更可怕的是唐仁也日益着迷于此。他不是没有经验，只是单遭遇过露水情缘，隔日便记忆不起。歌词写往事若变记忆便迷人，只是往事若不深刻，也无从变记忆，更无缘迷人。他在一个暗黄的夜晚，救了沾满血的黄利辉，于是黄利辉就跟蚀刻在心底一样忘不掉了，更何况，总有一种被记住的感觉，被记住而非被憎恶的感觉总是好的。

再者，拥有一个长期炮友而非滥交有利于身体健康，唐仁在心底坚定举起健康卫士的大旗。或者说自嘲。

只有一回，黄利辉是在无雨的黄昏敲了唐仁的门。唐仁下意识想拉上窗帘，却被黄利辉抓住手腕。阳光柔和地游入房间，轻轻地亲吻着那些木质古朴的相框和木椅。

那确实是像恋爱中的人会做的事情，两个奔三奔四的傻子笨手笨脚地架起三脚架，就单单为了拍一张合照。相机是黄利辉不知道从哪里变出来的，拉了一条长长的线链接着快门。唐仁很久没有如此郑重其事地拍一张照片，缩了缩肩膀，十二万分地紧张，倒是黄利辉，淡淡地笑着还十分上镜。

在唐仁对黄利辉时而模糊时而清晰的回忆中，黄利辉的眼神是最忘不掉的那个，纯粹却不干净，沉默但深情。记忆中黄利辉不爱说话，唐仁逐渐逐渐也不愿自找没趣，但黄利辉想要什么总写在眼睛里，每一次四目相对都让唐仁或明了，或生气，或面红耳赤。

唐仁完全忘记了为什么照片只照了一张，还留给了他，那台相机也给黄利辉放进了书架的最上面一层。来来往往事务所的坤泰和黄兰登都不会发觉，房屋一角高高的书架看似常年无人问津，却总被人精心打理得一尘不染。

照片是黄利辉去洗的，唐仁一个人趴在照相馆门口的栏杆上发呆。守夏节到了，许许多多的居民正抱着蜡烛，在街边游走。

他忽然想抽一支烟。唐仁其实不擅长抽烟，但坤泰会抽，黄兰登更是烟枪，烟在唐仁手中不过是礼品，钥匙，或者是打点一番的通行证，随身携带，价格不菲。

但他今天很想抽。磨了几下火石，就干干烧在那，小小的红点悄悄地躲在了满街烛火的背后。

手指试着换了个姿势，唐仁尝试过嘴，没几下便呛了一大口，烟差点没抓稳，在他指尖晃荡了几下，旋即忽然被黄利辉抽走。黄利辉不知什么洗好了照片，眼下正直接拿走唐仁的烟，咬在嘴中，颇熟练地抽了一大口。

“你个……”唐仁骂道一半忘词了，因为黄利辉正用那种勾人的眼神看着他，咬了只烟更加色气。他蓬松的头发长得有些长，稍稍盖住了些上颚，只显得眉目更深情，笑容更妖孽。

好看的人。唐仁气得挠了挠爆炸头，想着赶紧有一天也做个更华丽好看的，别被比了下去。

彼时象群经过。铜锣、扬琴和象脚鼓的声音夹杂在一块，悠悠地传了过来。唐仁回头，笑了笑：“哎呀，既然来了泰国啦，就多看看吧。”

黄利辉摇摇头，他吐得这里烟雾缭绕。

象群经过时，有几只小象落了队伍，驯象人挥起鞭子，用力地抽打着小象，鞭挞的声音清脆又急促，隐隐还传来些笑声。伴着那些杂音，唐仁听得真切，黄利辉的呼吸也加重了。

“你不是……靠！”唐仁赶紧扶黄利辉坐下，半个身子贴上去，摸着黄利辉的口袋找舒喘灵，赶紧给他喷了几口，直到等到他呼吸舒缓了下来，唐仁才稍稍放了心。

“这个样子，就是让人担心啦。”唐仁用手拍拍黄利辉的胸口，他再抬头的时候，黄利辉的眼圈已经红了大半。

黄利辉不爱讲话，却很喜欢注视着唐仁。他的手指动了动，终究没有举起来。

那群象群终于走过，太阳若一枚蛋黄，悄然跌入星空底部。

只有今晚，黄利辉踏着月色离去。

秦风拉了拉唐仁的衣服，意思是得走了，唐仁在街边租了一辆人力，两个人颤颤悠悠地晃回了家。

“黑灯瞎火看手机，容易瞎眼啦。”唐仁摇摇秦风的肩膀。

网瘾少年不以为意我行我素，完全忽略舅舅贴心警告，继续畅游网络世界。唐仁也懒得管他，抬头向后一仰，看着淡淡的月亮慢慢地飘上路灯，闻见一股浓浓的桂花香在悠扬流转，心情也变得舒爽起来。

夜深的月亮总让人想起旧事。

有一晚温存，黄利辉忘记卸下腰间的刀，硌得唐仁腰间痒痒。喘息间隙，唐仁一只手摸上那把刀，手指顺着阿修罗的头发向上摸索，一道道纹路，刻得干干净净。

阿修罗者, 虽受天欲, 与天无别, 骄慢自高, 无谦下心。

真是恶鬼，难成一道。

“……叫出来。”黄利辉捏了捏唐仁的两颊。

唐仁死死地咬着牙，呼噜几声。到底还是放开了。

他像溺水了一样往下沉，所有的扑腾被黄利辉抱进怀里。清醒一点的时候唐仁也会紧紧抱住他，不要命了的抱着。黄利辉的个头很大，体重却有点虚，仿佛不被紧紧抱着，下一个暴雨的夜晚他就会轻飘飘地消失。唐仁的床依着窗，稍一抬头便能看见浓稠的金黄月亮镶嵌在夜空，稀疏的星衬着月亮越发孤寂。

第二天一早唐仁醒来的时候黄利辉早就消失了，只是今天在床头多留下了什么东西，唐仁仔细端倪，是小块的水晶镇纸，磨砂得十分细腻，中央刻着细细的透明小字，极其精致。唐仁还没来得及细看，下一秒坤泰就把他的电话给打爆了。

他在警局里穿梭，嫌恶他的人不会多看他一眼，他也用不在乎来返还。熟悉的人向他挥挥手，他报之以百倍灿烂的笑容。厌恶，就是要忘却，旋涡要一个一个跳，刺激才会一阵一阵地涌来，乐子才断不了。

抱着一大袋资料和给坤泰他们顺路带的午饭，唐仁蹦蹦跳跳的走进警局办公室。今天大家格外团结，平时吵闹的斗殴的看不顺眼的今天都聚在一块，时而窃窃私语，时而义愤填膺，黄兰登把一本书卷成卷拿在手上胡乱挥舞，脖子上跳出几根青筋。一旁的坤泰泰语和中文混杂着和警察局局长在呼呼叨叨。

唐仁竖起耳朵，什么命案啊，血啊，他听不真切。

“让开让开，翻了天了，怎么会有我唐人街第一神探不了解的案子呢？”

他风风火火地跳进人堆，借着身材的优势如鱼得水地抢到几份卷宗，半张晨报。

唐仁泰语混了几年也认了个大不吝，对着报纸拼了一下，血，火车，尸，肢解，三翻两下让他忽然有些反胃。再打开卷宗，照片惊得他呼吸一窒。小小的尸体剖开的腹没了内脏，四肢被绑在火车顶上，惨相令人不忍直视。

他赶紧翻开第二张照片，这回寒气直接从后背窜上头顶。  
那是落在草丛中的一把佩刀。

阿修罗铜铃怒目，惊绝天人。

“泰，泰国的雨季，好，好长。”秦风忽然咕哝了几句，屏幕递给唐仁。

接下来的一周都是狂风暴雨。


End file.
